1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage apparatus, and more particularly to storage devices for use with health protection implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considering the wide range of diseases to which healthcare workers are exposed, it is clearly important that healthcare workers have ready access to protective gear, such as gloves, caps, masks, etc. Numerous storage technologies have developed for this purpose, and others. However, no prior attempt provides easy accessibility and ready mounting as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,903, issued to Charles R. Oltz, on Jun. 8, 1965, shows a rack construction having several connected storage pockets and two adhesive mounting strips. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,086, issued to Howard E. Dorton, on Nov. 18, 1980, shows a strip of bags each bag having three internal connections to prevent gaping of the bags. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,843, issued to William T. Stokes, on Aug. 21, 1990, shows a plurality of inter-connected pockets disposed in rows and columns. There is a mounting means at a top side of the plurality. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,344, issued to Dorothy A. Smith, on May 1, 1993, shows a plurality of inter-connected pockets disposed in rows and columns. There is a mounting means at a top side of the plurality. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,813, issued to Bruce Golovan, on Oct. 4, 1994, shows a plurality of individually releasable compartments disposed in rows and columns on a backing member. There is a mounting means on a back side of the mounting member. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,953, issued to Sandy Carter, on Nov. 15, 1994, shows a jewelry display having a mesh base. There are no pockets and there is no showing of an over-lying cover.
U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 334,588, issued to Frank Okala, on Apr. 6, 1993, shows a multiple file pocket folder. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
French Patent Document No. 943,342, issued to Marco Penna, on Mar. 4, 1949, shows a plurality of individually releasable compartments disposed in rows and columns on a cardboard backing member. There is no showing of an over-lying cover.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.